1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact dipole antenna with telescopic elements for mounting inside of vehicles, offices, homes or boats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antennas exist for vehicles, offices, homes or boats, but the need still exists for a small, compact antenna that can be easily mounted, is simple in construction, is simple to manufacture, is simple to install, is tunable and which can be easily repaired.